


Beamish

by Corvidology



Category: The Buccaneers (TV 1956)
Genre: Be the First Challenge, Drabble, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: Things never go to plan for Lieutenant Beamish.Written for the 'Be the First' Challenge.
Relationships: Dan Tempest/Edward Beamish
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Be The First! 2020





	Beamish

The church condemning his unnatural inclinations, he'd determined to suppress them, to one day seek a suitable wife befitting the captain he intended to become. 

Adoration of his role model, Woods Rogers, was easily justified, his inclinations easily controlled when the governor's tone always added a silent codicil to his name:

"Beamish!" _You addle-plot!_

...But Dan Tempest, a despicable pirate, a scoundrel who only out of boredom on the Charleston voyage had lured him to his bed, teaching him pleasures he'd never before dreamt of... Tempest was the man he could never forget.

He'd never looked for that suitable wife.

**Author's Note:**

> addle-plot n.
> 
> a spoil-sport who ‘addles’ the ‘plots’ or plans of others (1696).


End file.
